The good stuff
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Darry and Pony have a fight and Darry goes looking for something you can only find at home


The soft rumble of our old Ford was a familiar comforting sound as I drove around Tulsa, heading no where but not ready to go home. Me and Pony had always had fights about this that and the other, but when we got together, things changed. A soft smile made its way to my face as I thought about that. Me and my littlest brother were in a relationship and had been for about 6 months. The way we got together was still a little strange but I wouldn't change it for the world.

Once day I was helping him out with his science homework and it was about genetics. He wasn't quite getting it so I made the analogy that if he and Dally had a kid, it would more than likely have blue eyes and brown hair, since those two are the dominant genes in a person. He said asked about me and him and I answered it, when I noticed the blush on his face. After questions and a awkward kiss was exchanged, we talked it through and got together.

It was only about a week when Soda found out which lead to Steve finding out and so on and so forth. Well there was some confusion a lot of talks and quite a few tears from Ponyboy before things got settled. How ever I still don't feel to comfortable holding him in front of the guys and I guess it started to rub him the wrong way.

I just got home from work when he cornered me and asked me about it and I told him what I felt, but he wasn't having any of it. Well as most fight's do, it lead to yelling and I walked out so I could calm down before I did something that I would regret, again. I hit him once and we almost lost Johnny. How ever the beam that fell only cracked a few of the vertebra's not his back entirely. After that I swore I would never hurt him like that again, but even I don't trust my temper when I get to mad.

Seeing the soft glow from the neon lights of the bar seemed like a beacon, so I drove up and pulled in. Getting out of the truck I locked it and went into the place and took a look around. Even though it was a weekday, you would think that at least a few people would be in, but there wasn't anyone accept for the older gentleman that was the bartender. He was leaning against the bar, looking like he was nodding off.

Walking up to the bar and taking a seat, he came over and set a napkin down on the bar in front of me.

"What are you having?" He said, his voice was deep and rich like he doesn't use it that often, but when he does, you better listen.

"The good stuff would be nice," I said, wiping my hand down my face.

I thought he would reach for something strong like tequila or something but his eyes just kind of got a little wet.

"Hate to tell you sonny, you can't find that here,"

"Pardon?" I said, tilting my head a little.

"You know on the second date when you give her the first kiss and then after the shock wears off there is that real nice long one,"

I nodded, thinking about mine and Pony's second date.

"Then I can tell you that your hands shake something awful holding that wedding ring trying to think of the right words, I dropped it right into the desert,"

I smiled slightly.

"Then the way she looks right after you run through the rice shower, she's just glowing, even if the first years meals are usually not that good but you eat them down just to make her smile because it is just so worth it,"

"Yea, I know that feeling,"

Pony could cook some things, but others he would burn to a crisp. Like cookies, Soda wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole but I would always eat a few, ignoring that they tasted like roofing tar I've accidentally licked off my hand before. The reason was always his smile, which I feel could light up the room since he knew they were horrid, but I was eating them.

The man behind the bar grabbed a small gallon of milk that was kept in the fridge with the glasses and grabbed one of those two.

"Make it two if you don't mind," I said.

He smiled back at me and grabbed two, then put them on the bar and poured the white liquid in both of them. The man put the gallon back and grabbed his chair and sat on the other side of the bar from me as we talked about random things.

We talked like that for about an hour when the guy said he would be right back, he needed his medicine from the back. I smiled and nodded at him that he could trust me, I wasn't going to do anything. As he was gone I started looking around and noticed a picture on at the back of the bar. It was of a really pretty young girl who's hair was in a bouffant style. I was still staring at it when the old man came back and noticed where I was looking.

"That was my wife Bonnie taking about a year after we were married,"

I smiled. "She's a very beautiful woman,"

"She's a beautiful angel now," He said, sitting down again.

"I'm sorry,"

"So am I, you see, I started drinking really heavy 5 years before she was taken from me and I don't remember why, but when she died of cancer I couldn't even look at the stuff anymore, except to sell it since we bought the bar together,"

"How long have you been sober?" I asked, getting a bit curious about this man's life, in just the hour, he felt like he knew him better than most of his friends.

"Three years, because I tell you there are things stronger than alcohol,"

"What?"

"Well one was our daughter Sara, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with her momma holding her tight, or the string of flawless pearls I gave her on the day of our youngest sons wedding,"

"How many kids do you have?" I asked.

"Four all together, two boys two girls and the day I opened the box that had a shirt saying 'greatest grandpa in the world' I couldn't stop crying,"

I smiled sadly as he sighed.

"I was right there holding her hand, talking to her till she took her last breath and told me she loved me one last time, yea that's the good stuff,"

"Well I suppose I better get going since its your closing time," I said, drinking the last of my milk and reaching for my wallet.

"It's on the house," He smiled at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, now I will tell you this go home,"

"I'm not sure if I can,"

"Trust me, what's your guys name?" He gave me a knowing smile.

I was a little shocked but smiled a little. "Ponyboy,"

"When you get home, Ponyboy will burst into tears and when he says I'm sorry, say so am I and the look of love you get, drink as much up as you can,"

"Is that the good stuff I was looking for?"

"You tell me," He smiled.

I said thanks and left the bar and got into the truck and headed home. When I got there I shut it off and headed in, kicking my shoes and socks off by the door.

"Darry?" I heard Pony's voice coming from the hallway.

"Yea,"

It only took a few second for my arms to be full of a sobbing Ponyboy who wrapped himself around my waist.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," He sobbed.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry," I grabbed his face lightly, tilting it up.

"Darry," He said softly as I pressed my lips to his.

He sighed lightly in a contented way and kissed me back, holding me close, letting his eyes slip closed.

"I love you, Ponyboy," I said softly.

"I love you too Darrel," He said, his eyes opening, shining with love.

Looking at him in my arms I couldn't help but want to give him the entire world and to tell the bartender he was absolutely right.

Alcohol didn't have nothing on the feeling that I had right now.

~*~*~*~*~Authors Notes~*~*~*~*~

Well Hi there ^^ lol.

This idea has been floating around for a while now and hearing the song today, had to come out.

I don't own the song "the good stuff" that's Kenny Chesney.

Or the outsiders that's S. E. Hinton

I just own the idea, even though I need to get going with Christmas presents and a secret Santa ^^

Have fun reading and maybe reviewing

Ugh I'm not feeling good, I think I'm getting sick, aren't I lucky


End file.
